


In The Name Of Hope

by inhalebts



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Nagito Only Loves Hope, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Reader, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Reader is gender neutral, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhalebts/pseuds/inhalebts
Summary: You were trapped on an island with a psycho.. how could it get worse? Falling in love with him, maybe. But you wouldn’t...
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In The Name Of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Nagito’s actions but with the readers reactions included. I tried to make it flow nicely, hope you enjoy :)

“Hello,” you said with a smile. The white haired boy looked up at you in surprise, “Oh, hi there..” he looked elated to talk to someone, but his tone didn’t match his expression. “You shouldn’t talk to trash like me.” He explained with a sudden frown. 

You raised an eyebrow, “You’re here at Hope’s Peak Academy, aren’t you?” You leaned down to meet his downcast gaze, wearing a bright smile. “You’re an Ultimate right?” You raised an eyebrow at him. 

Slowly but surely, a smile made its way in his face. “It’s a stupid talent but.. I have Ultimate Luck.” He chuckled, “Worthless, I know.”

It seemed to be his nature to downgrade himself, so you decided to ignore his comments and continue to converse with him. You found out his name soon after;

—

“-Nagito Komaeda, it’s a pleasure to be in your presence.” His eyes sparkled as he stared at you. “It’s nice to meet you again Nagito.” You smiled at him, introducing yourself again as well.

He chuckled, “Don’t lie. I know I’m unbearable to be around.” He said, raising his hands up to emphasize his point. You rolled your eyes, ignoring his degrading words. “Would you like to sit with me for a bit?”

“Oh, I would, but there’s still a boy passed out on the beach.. I’m gonna go check on him. If that’s okay?” He raised an eyebrow at you, as if he needed your permission. You tsked at him, shooing him off. “Go on, then!” 

He let out a small laugh as you urged him down the stairs, turning his head to give you one last glance.

—

His eyes were swirling. “Such amazing hope!” He cackled, “Oh, it gives me chills!” He hugged himself, drooling at the thought. “Nagito..?” You called out quietly, shocked. He seemed to ignore you, but you doubted he even heard your quiet inquiry. 

“What is.. wrong with you?” You gasped, coming to find out his killer intentions. You never would’ve expected him, of all people. Nagito Komaeda... the boy you thought of as an angel; a kind, generous friend. 

“Despite the glaring opportunity of hope I had, I did not kill Byakuya.” He confessed, arms in the air beside him, fingers bent to curl into his palms. “Although.. the kill was full of the intent to rid of despair!” Arms wrapped around him once more, he was laughing.

“Such hope... makes me want to be a stepping stool. I want to be killed in that regard!” His eyes swirled again, reminding you of a sickening, endless void. You crossed your arms and refused to look at anyone, eyes casted down to the railing in front of you. Beside you, Hajime looked at you worriedly. 

He said nothing, knowing it would take time for you to accept that this insane man... was the real Nagito.

Soon, the culprit was painted to be Teruteru, who was hiding a thick accent that slipped out just moments before his death. You watched his execution all the way through, as much as you wanted to turn away.

Teruteru was fried to a crisp, blatantly mocking his ultimate talent of cooking.

—

“I’ll bring him the food.” You said before you could stop yourself, stepping forward confidently. Mahiru and Hajime stared at you in surprise, that statement being the first thing you’ve said since the trial. You stepped forward and motioned for Mahiru to hand you the platter, ignoring the grimace Hajime gave you. 

“Be careful.” He said as you made your way to leave. You nodded and looked at him, a determined look on your face. “I’m going to find out why he acted the way he did.” 

“Good luck.” Mahiru sighed, “He just smiled the whole time and went on a tangent about hope when I asked him anything about his attitude.”

You hummed in response and exited the building, gripping the platter for dear life. You replayed the words you were going to say to Nagito many times in your head, but even then, it wasn’t enough for you to feel confident. You sighed inwardly- finding yourself in front of abandoned building.

Nagito was in there, tied up, and alone. He was waiting for you.

You huffed and about busted your way into the door, letting him know someone was entering. Monomi bothered you as you stepped in, but as soon as you explained your intentions, she was off. 

Quietly, you opened the door to the main room. And there, chained to the pole in the middle of the room was Nagito. He was lying on the ground, staring at you with a creepy smile. “I thought you’d never want to see me again. What a surprise!”

“I didn’t want to see you. I wanted to ask you something.” You walked over to him with a frown, setting the platter of food down in front of his face. You knew what was coming next...

He stared at the fork that stuck out from the food, peering up at you expectantly. “I hate to ask you of this..” he opened his mouth to ask you to feed him, but you already had grabbed the fork and scooped up some of the food. “Open up.”

He blinked up at you, obediently doing what he was told. You stuffed the fork in his mouth, watching his lips close over the food. “Mm,” was all he said. You pulled the fork back and waited for him to finish chewing. “Now you have to answer my question.”

He hummed and swallowed, slowly looking up at you from the food. “Go on.” He nodded you along. You took a deep breath and stared him down. “What happened at the trial?”

He chuckled, “I knew you were going to ask that.”

“Then I’m sure you thought up a good response.” You replied- making him aware that you weren’t going to accept anything but the truth. “I’ve already told everyone..!” He breathed out with a grin, that godforsaken word slipping out of his lips for the umpteenth time.

“Hope!”

—

That was always his answer. Even after many kills, he would never be phased by them. It made you think.. how would he react to your death. You shook your head rapidly, you were surely no different from the others in his eyes. That became evident in the funhouse. 

You barely managed to even open your eyes, hunger pangs hitting you almost every minute. You imagined everyone else felt the same; that question was answered as you saw Hajime recklessly stumble out from his room. You winced as you saw how desperate he was, shrunken pupils evident as he looked at you.

“Hajime,” you rasped, holding your stomach. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this.” You gripped your shirt tightly to cope with the pain, trying to ignore the rash thoughts in your head. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak, before getting interrupted by Chiaki. 

“We should head to the tower. We don’t want to get punished.” She seemed completely unaffected by hunger, almost making you raise a brow. She spared you a quick glance, and then began walking downstairs. You and Hajime hobbled after her, grimacing every now and again.

You wondered now Nagito felt, if he was in the same state as you and Hajime. You shook your head at the thought. You shouldn’t be worrying about him right now.

Admittedly, you’d call Hajime oblivious, but he reassured you all the same. “Nagito is fine. He’s Nagito.” You pushed back your shock and gave him a small smile as you walked down the hall to the tower, “Thank you.”

Hajime nodded and reached for the handle of the door, the door that hid a gruesome scene. The murder in front of your eyes took a few moments to process, before you finally let out a cry. 

—

“Why are you crying?” Nagito had just used the secret exit to appear in front of Hajime and Chiaki, teasing Hajime for having no ultimate talent. He then opted to find you, just to pick at you for your incompetence. 

You were sulking at the top of the stairs, head tucked in your knees.

You immediately perked up at his recognizable voice, “I wasn’t crying.” You told him, refraining from bombarding him with questions. “How did you get here? Has Kazuichi already fixed the elevator?”

“You should be asking who killed Nekomaru.” He gave you the first glare you’ve ever received from him. “Why are you so concerned about me?” He tutted, placing a hand on his hip. 

“I was just-“ you were speechless, staring at Nagito in surprise at his blatant comments. “What happened?” You suddenly asked as you stood up. 

He rolled his eyes, dismissing your inquiry. “You and Hajime are so alike. Always asking the wrong questions.” He sighed sadly and he shook his head. “And to think, you’re an Ultimate..”

“Nagito.” You made your way down the steps to stand in front him, “What has gotten into you?” You demanded him with a frown. “What, are you upset I’m not down on my knees kissing your feet? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He jabbed a finger to your chest, eyes dull.

You could see he was hurt, you swore it. So much so, you grabbed his shoulders with a glare. “Nagito Komaeda.”

With a cocked eyebrow, he stared at you, anticipating what you’d do next. What he didn’t expect, was you leaning in to the point where his nose was touching yours. He remained unbothered, but couldn’t stop himself from scoffing as your eyes trailed over his face, eventually landing on his lips.

You tore your gaze away from his lips back to his awaiting stare, shaming yourself for thinking of kissing him at that moment. You were going crazy.

“Please tell me what happened.” You whispered finally, having been silent for a few minutes as you two stared at each other. His lips thinned, as if he was pondering telling you the truth you’ve been begging to hear. But you were wrong. “I can’t tell you.”

Your lips parted in shock, not having the willpower to stop him from stepping away from you and walking off. You should’ve went after him. You should’ve kept asking. You should’ve been there for him. 

As he walked away, you watched him intently.

—

Your vision was blurry, having been slammed into a wall due to the power of the bomb’s blast. There he was, hands at his sides, laughing away as the fire raged behind him. 

He truly belonged in the depths of hell... was what you’d think if you didn’t care so much. “Nagito..” you could barely get out, hardly being audible over the ringing of your ears. You peeled away from the wall and tried your best to move closer to him. His head turned in your direction, a violent fire flickering in his eyes. 

—

Eyes that were now filled with absolute horror. There his corpse was, bloodied and stabbed, impaled. You couldn’t believe your eyes, so much so, you wanted to touch his body to make sure he was real. Fuyuhiko stopped you- eyes filled with confusion of his own. “Don’t.” He told you.

You couldn’t stop looking at him, how his mouth was wide open, as if he was screaming for help. Help that you couldn’t provide in time. Whoever did this...

—

“You’re going to pay.” You said lowly, balling your hands into fists. The conclusion fo the trial had been reached, Nagito killed himself. And you couldn’t believe it. You wanted to lecture him, hug him.. anything but accepting that he’s really gone.

No one would understand how you felt. They all saw Nagito as a psycho. Hajime, being the one who understood Nagito more than the rest, stepped up. “I know it’s hard.. but-“

“Why... why?” You asked him, desperate for your questions to be answered. Unfortunately, none of them had the answer you wanted. “I’m sorry..” was all he could say. 

As the trial went on, Chiaki was found guilty of killing Nagito. But it just didn’t make sense. Nagito wanted that to happen. 

Why?

—

Was all you asked as the six(?) of you watched Nagito’s message on the computer. “Nagito was trying to kill everyone except the traitor.. dammit.” Fuyuhiko dragged a hand down his face, “It was just as Monokuma said.” He cursed with a frown. 

“So he.. really set up the traitor as the killer... and he even tried to make them survive the trial?” Kazuichi looked lightheaded as he slowly processed his own words. 

No way... Nagito wanted all of you to die.

“Why would he do that..?” You rubbed your forehead as you tried your best to think, but nothing came to mind. There’s just no reason for him to do such a thing.. but didn’t you think like this with his other actions? Actions that couldn’t be explained with normal intentions. 

But there was more to the message. 

“But.. if everyone but the traitor is watching this video..” he began, a gloomy look crossing his face. “Then unfortunately, I guess I lost.” 

You could only blink as he continued.

“That outcome is the complete opposite of the hope I believe in. Well, not that it matters for me anymore.” Another hit to the face that made you realize Nagito was actually gone.

He spoke about learning a certain truth in the Final Dead Room. He didn’t want anyone else to find out, so he disposed of the page speaking about it.

“I shouldn’t have made fun of Hajime. Deep down, I always wanted to become a protagonist myself..”

You looked in Hajime’s direction to take in his reaction, but he was too focused on the digital Nagito that was currently talking. “Monokuma is intentionally giving you hope.. but only so he can lead you to unimaginable despair.”

All of you continued to listen, he revealed the secret password at Nezumi castle. The one that he scratched out. “11037.” He said, as clear as day. You repeated the number multiple times in your head, over and over again.

“I feel like I’ve been talking forever but.. that’s all from me. With this, my duty is finished.”

No... you couldn’t accept it. Even after seeing his dead body.

“I believe my actions will become the foundation of this world’s hope. And.. if that really happens..” 

...

“Praise me. Tell others what I accomplished. Respect me. Please call me... the Ultimate Hope.”

—

“I will never give in to despair!” You yelled beside Hajime, his flaming aura hitting all of you in the face. His breakthrough gave you hope you thought you’d never have again. “Nagito didn’t want this!” You gritted your teeth, “And I don’t want this either!”

Nagito may have wanted to kill you... but did that matter..? He was trying to protect the word from the Remnants of Despair. This wasn’t the outcome he wanted, but he would surely not want Junko to win.

Ever.

Your eyes may not have been glowing like Hajime’s, but you were beyond from losing hope. That went for the others- they too, found hope in Hajime. 

You could create your own future.

—

A future with Nagito in it.

You placed your hand on the pod that carried the body of Nagito. Through the glass, you could make out his body that was untouched by the wounds you had seen before. And there, his left hand, was complimented with red nail polish. Junko hadn’t been lying. 

Kazuichi had already started on making him a proper prosthetic, even before you asked him. When he wakes up, he’ll needs two functioning hands. Something that will never remind him of such a person again. Junko will be forgotten.

And despair along with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a sweet ending... sort of.


End file.
